jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:CT-7567
Spoiler Wieso steht dort denn ein Spoiler, ich nehme dioch an das die Infos aus dem Spoiler aus dem deutschen Trailer stammen, und der ist doch schon erschienen. 11:36, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, aber im Endeffekt sind es Filminfos, also bleibt bei allen Artikel über The Clone Wars die Spoilerwarung bis zum 11.9 drin, weil sicher Leute den Film sehen wollen, ohne vorher zu wissen, was passiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:42, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok. 12:13, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Also der Kinostart is jetzt über einen Monat her. Jetz könnten doch die Spoiler raus. --Kal 's Holonetz 18:22, 18. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Seine Haare Ich versteh nicht wieso Rex seine Haare blond färbte. Ich dachte, dass die Kaminoaner jegliche Individualität bei den Klonen unterdrückten. Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von --Jango Vhett 17:58, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET). Hi, Jango Vhett! Wenn du mal unter den Kommandanten Seiten guckst, steht da, das auf Anregung von Anikin Skywalker hin, die Kommandanten ihre Kreativität im Kommandanten Programm "herstellen" durften. Rex hat halt seine Haare blond gefärbt!--Meister Tekk 15:11, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Herkunft Wenn Rex der Komander der 501. Legion ist, und die auf Couruscant geklont wurde, warum kommt Rex dann von Kamino?? Er muss auch von Couruscant kommen Könnte das mal wer ändern?? Sonst mach ich es!!--Meister Tekk 15:15, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wo steht denn was von Coruscant?--Kal 's Holonetz 15:20, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Das steht auf der Seite der 501. Legion !!! Das steht bei Rex aber nich!!--Meister Tekk 15:27, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Nun, es gibt tatsächlich den Widerspruch. Laut einigen Büchern (z.B. Order 66) kommen die Shocktruppen, die 501. und einige andere Einheiten nicht von Kamino. Hier muss man allerdings davon ausgehen, das George Lucas macht was er will und sich nicht an andere "Quellen" hält. 12:34, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Nur weil Rex nich von Coruscant ist heißt das nicht das er zur Einheit gehören kann die auf Coruscant gezüchtet und ausgebildet wurde, ich kann auch den amerikanischen Navy Seals angehören ohne gebürtiger Amerikaner zu sein. Boba (FAQ) 12:40, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) OK uberzeugt--Meister Tekk 15:45, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Farbe der Rüstung Hey alle zusammen, m ist es nicht fraglich, wieso Rex seine Rüstung blaue Markierungen hat. Logisch wäre es ja, da er ja der 501. angehörte. Aber da die Serie ja noch am Anfang des Krieges spielt, müsste er doch rote Markierungen haben, da er ja ein Captain war. Oder irre ich mich? Was meint ihr? Freue mich auf Antworten^^! Gruß DarthGrievous15 20:53, 02. Jan. 2009 (CEST) :Naja, wann die Serie spielt ist nicht eindeutig festgelegt. Was aber fest steht, ist, dass TCW nach dem ARC-Kommandantentraining spielt, in dem die Kommandanten wie Cody, Gree und eben auch Rex ausgebildet wurden. Die "neuen" Kommandanten wurden in diesem Training angewiesen ihre Rüstungen zu individualisieren, damit wurden die farbigen Rangkennzeichen quasi abgeschafft. 18:43, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Aber warum haben die Klone (auch die Commander) dann noch das Phase-I Design. Plasma 11:10, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Weil man die Phase II-Rüstung noch am entwickeln war ? --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 09:13, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Rex nach Episode 3 Also was ich schon immer wissen wollte war, was passiert mit Rex und Cody in, und nach Episode 3??? Ich kann nicht glauben dass die beiden einfach so zum Imperium gehen, nach allem was sie mit Obi-Wan und den Jedi durchgemacht haben. Befehle hin und her, aber nach all diesen Schlachten, können sie doch jetzt nicht einfach alles vergessen, und sich gegen die Jedi stellen. Irgendwo müssen sie, auch wenn sie Clone sind, doch auch ein zugehörigkeitsgefühl haben ??? MfG Dubai :Warum denn nicht? Es war doch Cody der seinen Männern befohlen hat, dass sie auf Obi-Wan schießen sollen. Und was Rex betrifft, er würde doch immer noch an Anakins Seite kämpfen. Abgesehen davon das Rex ein ganz neuer Charakter ist und nicht in Episode III vorkommt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:46, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Naja, nach der Order 66 steht für die Klonkrieger fest, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten haben, deshalb wenden sie sich bis auf gaanz wenige Ausnahmen gegen die Verräter. '''Pandora Diskussion 19:51, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::okay mag sein, ja okay Cody is einfach ein ***** :(. Den Schritt mit Rex habe ich mir auch überlegt, dass er mit Anakin kämpft... Aber sie müssen doch erkennen, dass Anikan böse ist? Was haben die Clone gemacht die nicht zum Imperium gegangen sind??? MfG Dubai(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 195.3.113.178 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19. Jan. 2009, 15:22:16) ::::Die (normalen) Klone waren zu bedingungslosem Befehlsgehorsam erzogen, einzig die Commandos machen hier ein paar Ausnahmen. Du musst dich einfach mal in deren Lage versetzen. Über Jahre hinweg haben sie mit den Jedi zusammen gekämpft, dann müssen sie erfahren, dass die Jedi Verräter sind und die Republik stürzen wollen (Die Klone haben die Filme ja nicht gesehen, das ist die Information die sie bekommen). ::::Der Grossteil der Klone sind in der Anfangszeit in der Imperialen Armee und Flotte aufgegangen. Einzig einige wenige sind desertiert und in kleinen Gemeinschaften, wie etwa den Skirata-Clan untergekommen. Aber bitte keine Diskussionen mehr darüber, wie blöd du das findest, dass die Klone sich an ihre Befehle gehalten haben, das gehört hier nicht hin. Pandora Diskussion 15:50, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Markierungen und Stange Ich habe so ein Buch: Star Wars the Clone Wars die illustrierte Enzyklopädie und da steht auf S.31 (Klon-Captain Rex) das diese Markierungen oberhalb seines T-Visiers Jaig-Augen (Auszeichnung) währen.Was ist das? Oh und wozu dient diese Stange an seinem Helm die auch die ARCs haben? Plasma 11:20, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Diese Stange ist vermutlich ein Zielerfassungsgerät, wie es auch Jango verwendet. Das kann nach unten klappen und dann Daten wie Entfernung etc einblenden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:24, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bild Ein Bild aus dem Comic in der Infobox? Ist das wirklich sinnvoll? Ich währe eher für eins auf Film oder Serie. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:11, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hab eins hochgeladen. Boss 09:08, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Das aus dem Comic is doch besser.Man erkennt die Einzelheiten besser.--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 09:11, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Die Comicbilder sind aber viel einfacher gezeichnet als die aus der Serie, da erkennt man mehr Details. Aber das 250px-Bild ist inakzeptabel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:01, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Also ich finde das Comic Bild auf jeden Fall besser, als das alte, weil es ihn als Person und nich nur als Klonkrieger mit Helm zeigt. Wenn wir allerdings ein schönes Bild von ihm ohne Helm hätten, auf dem man ähnlich viel sieht, wäre das mmn besser. 'Pandora Diskussion*Admin 13:45, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ohne Helm ist klar. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:38, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Warten wir erst einmal ab vllt stolpern wir ja über eins --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:58, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST)